


Breaking The Ice

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Coming Out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Theo and Liam used to play for rival hockey teams. Things got explosive everytime they shared the ice, but now they've both been traded to the Beacon Hills Wolves.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 46
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Janna❤️ Sorry it's so late and not finished yet, but I promise to keep working on it.

Liam was aware of everyone around him. Two defensemen were closing in behind him. The guy in front of him made a try for the puck. He twisted to block with his body, and passed, without looking, to his team captain. Brett Talbot was always where he needed to be, so why waste time looking? 

Brett should have caught the pass, would have caught it, but that bastard Theo Raeken jabbed his stick right into his skates. The captain went down. He sprawled on the ice. His head slammed into the boards. The whistle blew. 

Liam seethed with anger. That was a dirty hit. The medics were already checking Brett. It looked like he would be missing the rest of the game. They were worried about a concussion. 

"That's Raeken's second bad hit this game," he complained to his team.

"Come on, ref," Gabe said, "blow your whistle penalty Coyotes 83, two minutes tripping. It isn't that hard." 

That didn't happen. The referee signaled for the game to continue. Liam felt his lip curl into a snarl. His eyes locked on that smirking jerk, Raeken. The coach said his name, an order. He nodded. "Got it."

Everyone took their positions for the face off. "That was a cheap shot tripping our captain," Liam said as he leaned in.

Theo Raeken grinned. "There was a cheap shot? When? I didn't hear a tripping penalty called." 

The announcer's voice filled the stadium. "The gloves have hit the ice! Dunbar and Raeken circle. Looks like the refs are going to let them fight it out."

"I don't think the refs have a choice here," the other announcer replied. "They didn't call that hit on Talbot. The Cyclones can't let a hit like that go unchallenged. The fists are flying. Raeken is going for a headlock, but Dunbar twists out, and pulls Raeken's sweater over his head."

"They're stepping in to separate these two, and for the second time this game both will be heading to the box for five minutes. As long as these two are in the rosters I don't think we'll see a Coyote v Cyclone game without a fight."

"A game? I'm wondering if we can go a full period."

\---

Liam looked around the new pre-furnished apartment. It was all cool colors and earth tones, a big comfortable couch and a giant TV. He wanted to hate it, but it was perfect, exactly what he would have picked for himself. There was even a fruit basket on the kitchen counter. The card read "Welcome To The Team! Feel free to join us for summer workouts when you're ready." There was a gym schedule below that and it was signed, Scott McCall. 

Next to the fruit basket was his new sweater. For the last two years he wore the cherry red and black jersey of the Cyclones. With the five year contract he signed he thought he would be wearing it for a long time, still. One call from the coach had changed that. "We traded you to Beacon Hills. They expect you in California within the week." 

He guessed he should be happy they traded him in the off season. He had a week to get ready instead of an hour.

The new jersey was maroon with two grey stripes on the sleeves and collar. A big snarling grey wolf with a hockey stick and a puck was on the front. Dunbar and a big 9 covered the back. At least he got to keep his number.

\---

Theo grabbed his gym bag from the back seat of his truck. First days didn't usually make him nervous, but those were normally clean slates. This wouldn't be. 

"I was surprised you left Arizona right after they made you captain," Scott said. 

Theo turned to see his former/new captain. "Would you believe that's why I left? I finally got put in charge and I hated every second of it." He extended his hand. "Sorry I was such a dick in the juniors."

Scott shook his hand. "I do believe that, and apology accepted. No permanent damage was done. I can let the past be the past. Stiles on the other hand…"

Theo winced. "It's been ten years. Is he still holding a grudge?"

"He agreed to be civil, but I doubt you'll ever be friends. He thinks you pretended to like him so you could hurt me," Scott stated, then paused at the face Theo made. "You didn't."

"I was attracted to him, but… back then I usually had more than one motivation for everything. I've matured since then. Now, I try to only use my powers of manipulation for good, not evil."

"Well, honesty might get you some points." Scott patted the other man's shoulder. 

"I wouldn't count on it," Stiles growled. He slammed his shoulder into Theo's as he passed.

\---

Liam tightened the laces of his skates. This was crazy. Did they really think he could play on the same team as that jerk? Theo Raeken was across the locker room joking with one of the twins. Liam watched him settle his shoulder pads on his broad muscular chest and adjust the straps over his impressive biceps.

"Forget how hot he is. He's toxic," Stiles warned. "Trust me, you do not want to hit that. Well you can hit him, just don't HIT THAT."

"What? No! I wasn't- I know he's toxic. I was wondering how we are supposed to play with the bastard. He practically cheats," Liam said in a rush. Stiles didn't look convinced.

"Listen up, losers," Coach Flintstock said as he stood in front of the team, "don't expect me to go easy on you just because this is our first practice. Danny, work with the new kid on goal." 

"My name's Corey," said the new kid. 

The coach didn't look up. "Don't care until you win us a game. Practice lines! Stilinski, McCall, Lahey; next Greenburg, Boyd, Karlsson; then Dunbar, Whitmore, Raeken."

"Do you really think that's a good idea Coach?" Stiles asked.

"Stilinski, if I wanted unsolicited criticism I would have invited my father to practice, but you don't see a shambling corpse with a bottle of gin and a cigar, now do you?"

The coach continued with practice assignments, but Liam didn't listen. He finished gearing up and glared at Theo Raeken. The cocky jerk just smirked at him.

Stiles shook his head. "Yeah, put our three angriest players in the same line. What could go wrong with that?" 

\---

Blood splattered across the ice. Liam swung for another punch but someone, two someones were holding him, pulling him back. He could taste blood in his mouth. Raeken tried for one more hit to his stomach, but another teammate got a hold of him. A shrill whistle filled the air until both men stopped fighting against those holding them. They turned to face their coach.

Flintstock glared at them, his whistle still held in his teeth. Raeken opened his mouth to speak, but before a sound could come out the whistle sounded again. He was quiet for another long minute, before he said, "I haven't seen this much blood on the ice since a squirrel crawled in the zamboni. Unbelievable! I don't care what kind of beef your old teams had." He pointed at Raeken. "I don't care if he stole your girlfriend." He pointed at Dunbar. "Or if he left in the middle of the night and didn't call you after a night of drunken buttsex. You're teammates now. If you ever pull shit like this again I will bust you both back to the minors so fast…" he stumbled for words, his frustration building. "It'll be fast!"

The Coach turned and waved at one of the assistant coaches. "Get a bucket, and two scrapers. Small scrapers, the smallest ones you can find," he said, and turned back to his now embarrassed looking players. "Now, clean my ice, and when you're done with that you can pass to each other until I say otherwise." He blew the whistle again, and let fly sever short sharp tweets until the team was back to practice.

Liam got to work as soon as the assistant came back with the scrapers. He thought it looked more like a screwdriver. The taste of blood still lingered in his mouth from a split in his lip. A rip in the shoulder of his practice jersey caught his attention. "You ripped my shirt," he said. 

"You bro by doze," Theo replied. 

Liam was confused, until he noticed the tissues pushed up the other man's nostrils. He was fairly sure most of the blood came from his nose. "I didn't break it. Your nose is still straight." Theo rolled his eyes.

They scraped their blood from the ice in silence, until they went for the same spot. Liam shoved Theo out of the way without a word. Theo sat on the ice, and gently pulled out the tissues. When no blood flowed he asked, "What the hell is your problem? Are you just the human version of an overly aggressive chihuahua or is it personal?"

Liam gritted his teeth. "My problem is you are the worst kind of hockey player. You don't care about the rules of the game or who gets hurt, unless of course you hurt them on purpose."

"You've been talking to Stiles haven't you?" he asked as he watched Scott skating drills with the rest of the team. "Or are you referring to the concussion I gave Talbot last year? Yeah, I tripped him, but if he had rolled with the hit like a normal player he never would have hit the boards. I wanted to take him out for one play, not the game, and not for the month he sat out."

Jackson came in fast and sprayed them with snow. "You missed a spot." He pointed to a sliver of blood left over from a bigger splash. "You guys ever make me look that bad in front of the fans and I'll make sure Coach follows through with his threat. Our team has a real chance for The Cup this year so how about you two just fuck and get over it already."

They finished cleaning the ice and passed the bucket to the ice maintenance crew. "I admit, I have a bit of a short guy complex, but I don't think I qualify as an overly overly aggressive chihuahua." Liam offered a smile. 

Theo laughed. "You're the shortest guy in the league and you're in the top ten for fights, most of which you won. How does that make you anything but an overly aggressive chihuahua?"

"Chihuahuas don't win." He offered his fist. Theo bumped it and they started passing drills. 

It was another two hours before the coach let them go back to the locker room. Everyone else had already gone home.

"I'm exhausted," Theo complained. "I want a shower, food and to sleep for a week."

"That sounds good." Liam chewed his lip for a moment. "You know once we started to actually play and not fight, we worked really well together."

Theo nodded. "Sometime, when we aren't so wiped out, we should hang out, maybe try to be friends and not just teammates."

Liam's face lit up when he smiled. "That sounds good, too, but not today I'm getting take-out and going to sleep."

\---

It was the first game of the season and everyone was deep in their pre-game rituals. Theo thought his routine was fairly tame in comparison. He took a shower. That was it. Take a shower, get dressed, go play. 

He took a look around the locker room. Stiles was already dressed and taping and retaping his stick. Scott was singing Uptown Girl. It was the same thing he did ten years ago, starting at whisper trying not bother anyone else, but by the end he would be belting it out at the top of his lungs, dancing and using his stick as a microphone.

Theo didn't know what Liam's ritual was, but he was showing his chihuahua side again. This time more a nervous little dog than the crazy aggressive one Theo had thought he was. Over the last few weeks of practice and hang outs he'd realized Liam was more like a labrador, loyal, cute, probably cuddly, but Theo hadn't tested that out, and most of all very protective. His fights were always about protecting his team. Now, he was naked, frantically digging through his duffle bag and complaining about socks.

Theo untied the the towel from his waist and hung it up in his locker at the same time Liam stood up holding brightly colored tie-dyed socks and briefs. "Found them," he exclaimed. He held out a fist. Theo bumped it, gave a small laugh, and got dressed.

\---

There were fifteen seconds left in the second period. The time for one more play. Theo crouched on Jackson's right. He watched the puck, ready to move. Whitmore won, slapped it left to Liam. Theo moved down the ice closer to the goal. The puck was coming towards him. That cocky jerk Dunbar passed without looking. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he flicked his wrist and sent the puck past the goalie's glove. The howl they used to celebrate goals sounded the same time the buzzer that ended the period.

"What a shot by Theo Raeken," the announcer cheered. "They'll be taking the lead onto the third."

The other announcer spoke up. "That whole play was incredible. Dunbar and Raeken must really be in sync for those no look passes to work."

"I really have to give some credit to Coach Flintstock. If i was given two players that in two games racked up twenty six penalty minutes including four fights, I probably never would have put them on the same line, but these two work."


	2. Chapter 2

# The Wolves were halfway through a two week, six game road trip. Yesterday they won in Montreal, and an hour later they were on the plane to New York. Tomorrow they would practice at a rink borrowed from a local university. The next four days after that would be rough, with three games and one to travel. Today was a rarity on a road trip, a full day off where they were well rested.

Liam spent the day exactly how he liked to on these kinds of days. He slept well past noon, then just laid in bed for a while. Eventually the sound of movement made me look over at the other bed. 

Theo threw off the blanket and sat up. His hair was stuck out in all directions. "Food," he said.

"Food," Liam agreed. He watched Theo walk to the bathroom. No one had any right to look that good when they first woke up, even his bed head was attractive, the jerk. 

Twenty minutes later they were showered, dressed and off to search for a meal. Theo hit the button to call the elevator and Liam thought about if they were having breakfast as the first meal of the day or lunch as it was after noon. Wasn't there a word for the in-between meal? Did that still apply when it was almost one?

The door opened. Second string goalie Corey stood inches away from his new boyfriend, the team social media coordinator Mason. "We're getting brunch want to come?" 

"That's the word!" Liam flushed as they stared at him. "I forgot what it was called. It was on the tip of my tongue."

Theo laughed. "Idiot. Yes, we are starving and would love to join you."

\---

The four men sat around the table. Most of the food was already gone. Theo picked at the remainder of his eggs as he listened to Corey. He wasn't sure how the topic of messy break ups came up, but Corey was obviously prepared. 

The goalie took a sip of his mimosa. "So I have this ‘coming to Jesus’ moment at a Taco Bell near his house, and I go over to dump him but we end up having sex instead." He shrugged and grinned at Mason. "I have a weakness for beautiful dick. Anyway, the whole time we were having sex, I'm fantasizing about how to break up with him. Then out of nowhere, he screams, ‘Call me daddy!!’ which shocked me, and before I could figure out what to say that Taco Bell caught up with me... all over his white Egyptian cotton sheets. He gets angrier than I've ever seen him, and he I slowly backed out of his room and out of his life, forever." 

Theo set down his fork. "Eeww."

"At least you were the one who wanted to end it. I got dumped right before I proposed," Liam said. The other guys winced. "I'd been planning it for a while, then Tulsa traded me. I told her about the trade and was about to pull out the five grand ring I had in my pocket, when she tells me she doesn't want to move or be long distance." 

"I don't think that's worse and shitting the bed. Now, my last break up." Theo shuddered. "That break up involved a restraining order, two court appearances and me buying a new truck, and while I know Tracey was responsible for her own actions, I still blame Carrie Underwood for giving her ideas."

Mason laughed. "You shouldn't have cheated."

"That's the worst part! I didn't. I've never cheated on anyone, but she convinced herself I was, then did all the shit described in that fucking song plus smashed in the windows, the doors, the windshield and every other outside surface."

"I think that even beats mine." Corey raised his glass to Theo. 

"I've got nothing," Mason admitted. "I've mostly dated hockey players in the last few years, and aside from each and every one of you being a closet case I haven't had many issues."

"We aren't completely closeted," Liam insisted. "We're all out to friends, family and the team. We just haven't made it super public." He wilted under Mason's side eye glare. "Fine, we're closet cases, but I don't think I should be the first NHL player to come out when I'm not even activity dating a guy."

"Internalized biphobia," Theo tisked. "I just don't want to be the first, too much pressure."

"But, you guys would be perfect." Corey ate his last french fry. "The first pro player Out should be All Star level, not a backup who's in their first season out of the minors."

"Well, maybe we'll get lucky and when we win Lord Stanley's Cup Danny, Jackson and Ethan will forget they're closeted and kiss." 

They laughed and the conversation turned light again until the server arrived with the bill. 

\---

Theo was used to locker rooms, and knew the rules that went with them. A quick, discreet check out was the absolute most you could risk. Under no circumstance did you stare at another guy, not even on a team like this one where more guys liked other guys than didn't. It wasn't just the possibility of making your teammates uncomfortable, there was the real risk of being outed. You wouldn't have to worry a teammate would tell. Most of them already knew who was gay or bi. Everyone knew Danny, Jackson and Ethan were together, and no one cared.

The problem was There weren't just players in the locker room. Coaches, media types like Mason and Gary, who did all the pregame interviews, were all around and despite being part of the team organization, they weren't really on the team. There was also the staff that had nothing to do with the team like janitors and the in house medical crew. Any one of them could cause problems. 

That was why Theo focused on his skates, his pads or talked to Scott or Jackson or traded insults with Stiles. He kept his eyes anywhere but Liam. It was getting harder and harder not to stare at him, his sunshine bright smile, his incredibly blue eyes or those pouty lips. He shook his head and refocused on tightening the laces on his skates.

"You know, a good dad always knows when something is upsetting his kids," Scott whispered in a conspiratorial tone. He was leaned in close so no one else could hear.

Theo didn't try to keep his voice down. "Something up with Kylie or the twins?" He glanced at Scott's locker even when only using it for one practice he always had five printed pictures taped to the open sides. One was his wife, Malia, she looked annoyed at the camera and had a hand in her baby bump. Next was a five year old girl in her mini-mite hockey gear, stick in one hand helmet under her arm, hair a wild brown mess and a giant smile on her face. The next two pictures looked like they were of the same boy, a three year old version of Scott. Theo couldn't tell Wayne and Gordie apart, but Scott never seemed to have trouble. The last picture was all five of them together in a professional family photo with everyone dressed up. 

Scott smiled. He said at normal volume, "Kylie hip checked an eight year old who told her hockey was for boys and she should learn to figure skate."

Theo laughed. "Sounds like something she would be proud of, not upset by."

"Oh, she was." He changed back to the whisper. "I was talking about you."

"Do I really need to tell you that you aren't my real dad?" Theo adjusted his pads.

"No, but I am team captain and in general the dad friend. I take all my titles seriously." He said it with a broad grin. "It's obvious you and Liam like each other a lot more than friends and he's too dense to ever make a move, so tell him how you feel."

Theo refused to make eye contact. Even in whispers this wasn't a talk he wanted to have in a locker room. "No," he said, pulled his practice jersey over his head and walked towards the rink. 

Scott caught up with him in the hall and pulled him to the side. "You can't just leave it at no. The two of you are obviously into each other."

"And what happens when things don't work out? We wreck the season? I end up with Liam hating me as much as Stiles does? To repeat, no."

"What makes you so sure it is going to go wrong?"

"Because I am incapable of having a healthy relationship. I'm toxic, and make everyone I date crazy. He doesn't deserve to be with someone like that, so we'll stay just friends." Theo ignored Scott's pitying look. 

He was the first player to reach the ice. The figure skaters sat rink side, as the zamboni smoothed the ice. A slim guy with a wide grin and pouty lips checked him out. "I didn't know hockey players could be that hot." Theo smiled back, maybe a distraction is just what he needed.

\---

Liam paced up around the hotel lobby. He needed some way to vent his anger. His normal methods all involved hitting things or exercise and those wouldn't do after a long practice with a game tomorrow. He thought about getting a drink, but lowered inhibitions plus a bad temper equaled trouble. Stupid Theo. This was all his fault. 

"Who armed the Weaponized Chihuahua?" Jackson asked from behind him.

Liam glared. "I hate when you call me that, and I'm pissed at Theo." The three shared a look Liam didn't understand. "What? He was completely off in practice because he was flirting with that slutty figure skater." 

"He missed one pass, and I didn't see any flirting until practice was over," Ethan pointed out. "Also what's wrong with figure skaters?"

"Weren't you a figure skater?" Jackson asked.

"When I was a kid. I quit at 14 because it conflicted with hockey, but that's not the point. What the hell is Theo doing with that random spinning glitter bitch?"

Jackson and Ethan both looked incredibly amused. "Well," Danny said in a teacher voice, "when a guy who likes dick meets another guy who-"

"I know that!" Liam fought to keep from yelling. "I mean why that guy?"

"You mean that guy and not you?"

"No!" now he yelled.

Ethan looked thoughtful for a moment then grinned at Jackson. "What's that line about protesting too much?"

Jackson spoke like a badly trained Shakespearian actor. "The Weaponized Chihuahua doth protest too much, methinks."

Liam didn't say anything. What could he say in response to that? He grabbed his coat and stomped out. There was a convenient store down the street he could get some junk food and wait for his Theo to be done fucking that slut in their room.

He froze. His Theo? No. They couldn't be right. He didn't have feelings for Theo. Did he? The man was hot. No question about that. He thought of those impressive muscles, his broad chest and thick thighs. What would I feel like to kneel between those thighs?

Fuck. They were right.

He was in love with Theo.


	3. Chapter 3

The distraction was a mistake, no not a mistake an unbe-fucking-lievable disaster. First off, it didn't even work. All Theo had to do was close his eyes and his mind put Liam in his bed, not whatever his name was. Of course if Theo had bothered to remember his name he probably wouldn't have said Liam's and they could have at least finished. 

That wasn't the worst part. The worst part came after the shower, after taking care of the problem left by the abrupt end to the hook up when Liam came back. He didn't just look angry, he looked pained and betrayed. That look didn't belong on his face. Liam's face was made to smile and light up a room. He said nothing, just opened the window, turned on the TV and sat on his bed eating funyuns and bean dip.

Guilt nawed at Theo's stomach. Anger quickly followed. He had nothing to feel guilty about. He and Liam weren't together. He could sleep with whoever he wanted. This wasn't cheating. The guilt didn't listen to his logic. 

He flopped down on his own bed. He stared at the ceiling and listened to the sounds of Liam crunching and the play by play for a game between two teams they would be playing soon. When the game cut to commercial he said, "Hey, Dunbar." The crunching stopped. "Sorry." He was sorry he was such a toxic nutcase, and that he couldn't be with Liam for real. "For kicking you out of the room. I mean. The sex wasn't even good. He couldn't suck the candy shell off a Tootsie Pop."

Liam coughed out a small laugh. "That's what happens when you pick up random figure skaters."

"Weren't you a figure skater?" A bean dip covered funyun hit him in the chest. Theo laughed, threw it in the trash, and extended his first. Liam bumped knuckles but still didn't smile.

\---

Scott leaned over the armrest and spoke quietly to Stiles. "I think you should talk to Liam about Theo."

Stiles laughed like Scott had told a really good joke, then in a completely serious tone said, "No."

"Come on, you're the one that told him Theo was toxic to begin with. You need to tell him you were wrong and encourage him to resolve the situation."

"Encouraging murder is a crime, Scott and my dad is still a cop."

"I can hear you," Liam said from above their heads. He stood behind their seats on the team's private jet. "You don't need to talk to me, because there is no situation to resolve, and I'm not going to kill Theo. He's my best friend."

"Best friend?" Stiles asked, unconvinced. 

Scott sighed. "If you two would just talk to each other, tell each other how you feel I'm sure you would both be a lot happier. You're just making yourselves miserable and it's going to start fucking up your game."

"We lost because we all played shitty tonight, and Boston didn't," Liam snarled, then threw himself into his seat and put on his headphones.

Liam took several breaths and closed his eyes. He tried to get his head in order. They won two games after he had his realization about Theo, so his feelings weren't the reason they lost. Boston out played them. That was it.

The seat next to him creaked. He didn't open his eyes. "Fuck off, Scott."

"Theo is just as in love with you as you are with him," Scott started.

"That's where you're wrong. Theo does like me like that. I'm dense, not stupid. I know I can't hide my feelings for shit. Everyone knew how I felt before I did, even Theo. If he felt the same he wouldn't be hooking up with randos at every chance." Liam thought of Theo leaving the hotel bar in Boston with the blond puck bunny. "At least he promised not to bring them back to our room again, so he's trying not to rub my face in it."

"You two are hopeless." Scott shook his head and went back to his seat.

\---

Two men in suits sat at a desk with the snarling wolf logo emblazoned on the front. The younger of the two spoke to the camera. "This is your Second Intermission Report here at The Woods. the Wolves lead the Hunters three to zero." 

The older man spoke up. His bald head shone under the studio lights. "This is the kind of hockey we like to see. They're playing fast. Great offense. We have goals from Raeken, Dunbar and Lahey. The defense is right where they need it. If they can keep this up The Hunters don't have a chance."

"The Hunters are playing hard themselves tonight. They want this win. They were top in their division, but this recent slump has caused them to drop a couple of spots. They're desperate and it's showing with those needless penalties. If they want to turn this game around they need to keep the Wolves off the power play."

"Third period is starting. Holloway wins the faceoff, passes to Raeken. Frk checks Raeken into the boards, gets the puck-"

"Raeken's down. He's curled on the ice grabbing his chest. Officials have stopped play."

"Whoa! Dunbar goes for Frk! Was that a check or a charge?"

"I couldn't tell. His gloves are gone. Frk is just trying to defend himself."

"Officials and Holloway are trying to pull Dunbar off. McCall is off the bench to lend a hand. I'm starting to see why his team calls him the Weaponized Chihuahua."

\---

Liam didn't remember being pulled off the ice, or the walk to the locker room. He did remember wanting to kick the door labeled "The Den" open, but he was wearing skates, and you never, never kick in skates. It didn't matter how mad he got he could never forget that, so he punched it open, instead. It wasn't enough. He tried to throw his gloves but they weren't there. He threw his helmet, and yelled a wordless roar. 

"The fuck, Dunbar?" Theo asked in clear astonishment. 

Liam froze. Theo stood in the doorway to the trainer's room, stripped from the waist up. He looked good. The smooth skin of his chest was the same slightly tan color it always was, not even red. He didn't look hurt. He looked mad, and was still talking. "What?" Liam asked, lamely.

"I asked," Theo growled, "how badly did you fuck our team?"

He wasn't making sense. "What?"

Theo sighed and rolled his eyes. "You gave Frk a beat down, even though his hit on me was clean, so they sent you here to cool off. Was it misconduct, match or game misconduct?"

Liam winced at his tone. He bit his lip, and mumbled, "Match."

"If we lose this game it will be your fault." Theo turned and reached for his pads. 

"You need an x-ray befor I'll let you play," said a middle-aged woman, her dark curly hair pulled back in a messy bun. 

"You said nothing was broken," Theo complained.

"I said nothing felt broken. We need an x-ray to be sure and you aren't playing until you get one, so go." She looked Liam up and down critically. "Go shower, then let me have a look at your knuckles."

He nodded and turned towards the showers. "Liam, wait," Theo said. His voice was softer. The anger was replaced with regret. "We need to talk. Dinner after the game?"

Liam nodded.

\---

They lost. Theo made it to the bench right as their penalty was ending, and the Hunters scored their third goal. The Wolves tried to regain the lead. McCall even scored a goal, but only after The Hunters had scored two more. Several players cursed Liam, and several made plans to make the next practice hell for the little guy. There was talk of icy hot in shorts and itching powder in skates. Even Coach was muttered something about suicide drills, vomit and feet falling off.

Theo sighed. It was his fault. Not all his fault. Liam had a temper and he let it get the better of him, but if he hadn't been on edge about their feelings for each other he might have kept in check until he could retaliate in a way that wouldn't have cost them the game. From the disappointed look McCall kept giving him he thought the same thing. 

After the buzzer the team shuffled into the locker room. Coach retreated into his office, no doubt deciding how to best punish the entire team for Liam's temper. Theo hurried to get showered and dressed. He was happy Liam had the sense to keep his distance. 

They met up at Liam's place. Theo brought the Chinese food and they quickly fell into the same routine they did when on road trips. While Theo sorted the food Liam opened a couple of beers and queued up a show they both enjoyed. Only when the food was nearly gone did Liam say, "you said we needed to talk."

Theo licked his lips and looked at Liam in his tailored black on black suit. The jacket was gone, but he still wore the pants that emphasized his slim waist and amazing round ass. His bright blue tie stood out against the black shirt and perfectly matched his eyes. Theo's mouth felt drier than a desert. 

He took another sip of his beer. "I had a long list of logical and well thought out reasons why we would never work as a couple. We're teammates. Either of us could get traded. If people found out we were together it could end our careers."

"I noticed you left out your lack of feelings for me," Liam said quietly, his eyes locked on his sesame chicken.

"I do have feelings for you. I have for months."

Liam laughed a small bitter sound. "I could almost believe that if you hadn't been banging fans in every state."

"I admit I tried with the guy in New York, but that didn't work. In Boston I was just trying to make you think something happened. I left the hotel bar with her to sign her son's Coyote sweater, then went for a walk until I thought enough time had passed. I hoped you would move on."

"And somehow me beating Frk's ass and costing us this game changed your mind."

It was Theo's turn to look away. He focused on the coffee table. "My biggest reason for not wanting a relationship with you is me. I don't know how but I make everyone I date crazy. Tracey was the worst, but not the only one to go nuts. I didn't want to do that to you."

"So, you realized how messed up that is? You don't make people crazy, Theo."

"No." He grinned. "I realized that if you were willing to beat down a guy for knocking the wind out of me and incur the wrath of Coach and the entire team when he punishes all of us that you must be out of your mind already and I can't do much more damage." The pillow hit him in the face. He laughed and threw it back. 

Liam took it in the shoulder. His face turned suddenly serious, eyes uncertain. He bit at his bottom lip. His eyes focused on Theo's face. "Do you really have feelings for me?" 

Theo met his gaze. "Yes, and I'm tired of pretending I don't."

Their lips met. The kiss was soft, gentle. Theo savored the feeling of Liam's unbelievably soft lips, the taste of his kiss, and the hands cupping his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. When hockey season was put on hold I lost my inspiration.

Practice was hell. Coach put them through the harshest, most grueling exercises his sadistic brain could come up with. Liam's teammates made it even worse. He lost count of how many times he got checked. They were doing no contact drills and he still got checked into the boards by both twins at once. The coach didn't even blow his whistle. 

Despite all that he couldn't help but smile at Theo. He even smiled after Theo surprised him with a hip check. Liam landed flat on his back, and looked up to see Theo, his boyfriend smirking at him. "Nothing changes on the ice, Dunbar," he said and skated away. 

The team weren't the only ones to take issue with his behavior. He got officially disciplined by the NHL, fined for unsportsmanlike conduct and felt lucky he didn't get suspended. They also required a public apology. Liam didn't make excuses, just stated that what he did was inexcusable, shameful and would never be repeated. He didn't ask for forgiveness, but apologized to Frk, The Hunters, the League, his team and his fans.The apology was honest and from the heart. He hoped it showed. 

He was determined to never lose control of his temper on such a massive scale again. There was no major damage done, but Frk's eye swelled shut and he missed their next game. On his counselor's advice Liam added yoga to his daily workout. It seemed to be helping, but that could also be finally resolving the situation with Theo.

Most of the hazing stopped when they won their next game. Jackson still glared at him, and Liam was sure he was the one taping pictures of snarling chihuahuas to his locker. He usually just pulled them down and rolled his eyes, but the one photoshopped with a rocket launcher on the little dog's back made him laugh, so he kept it. He retaped it every away game.

\---

They won. The Beacon Hills Wolves were the Western Conference Champions. Tomorrow night they would find out if they would be playing the Boston Bruins or the Halifax Hunters for Lord Stanley's Cup, but that was tomorrow. Tonight they celebrated as a team.

Liam was glad they ended the round at home. Taking over a bar in a town where you just stomped the home team felt like poor sportsmanship to him. At home the team had a favorite place, and everyone got to go home to his own bed, well except Theo. Theo would be going home to his bed.

In public they maintained their friendship was just a friendship. Tonight they stayed close to each other, but didn't touch. They drank and ate chicken wings with the team and celebrated their victory, but had to be careful about how they looked at each other.

The door closed to Liam's apartment and Theo and Liam fell on each other with hungry mouths and searching hands. When their hands didn't find the desired skin fast enough they tore at the clothing, buttons flew, cloth ripped, until they got their reward of searing skin. They fell on the couch, too desperate to make it to the bedroom. 

\---

Theo secured the towel around his hips, and picked up his shaver. The rest of the team may not mind looking like cavemen, but he couldn't stand it. It was the only thing he hated about the playoffs.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Liam stood in the doorway, in a pair of shorts. He crossed his arms over his hairy chest. His beard looked like it was a few days shy Grizzly Adams. 

He adjusted the trimmer to a reasonable length. "Grooming." 

"There better be a shih tzu in there with you, because I know you aren't trimming your beard the day after we won the conference."

Theo rolled his eyes. "You guys may go all superstitious when we win, but that doesn't mean I have to. I hate having a scruffy beard. Go organize your magic socks and undies, and let me trim this mess."

Liam almost looked offended, but his eyes held too much humor. "They're lucky not magic, and they don't need to be organized." He stepped into the bathroom. His lips hovered over Theo's. "You only think your beard is a mess because you have that permanent stubble look perfected."

"Perfected?"

Liam kissed him. "Perfected." He kissed him again. His hands pulled at the towel.

"Are you trying to distract me, Dunbar?" 

He got the towel free, and grinned. "Is it working?"

Theo set the trimmer back on the bathroom counter. "Fine, but the next time we lose a game I'm taking it all the way to my perfected stubble."

"Fine," Liam said, dragging him back into his bedroom. He attacked Theo's neck kissing and nibbling. "I wanted to do that all last night at the party. I would have if we were out."

Theo froze. "Uh, I'm not ready to come out."

Liam pulled back, his eyes wide. "I didn't… I mean, we don't..." He bit his lip.

Theo gave him a small smile. "It's okay, Liam."

Liam took a deep breath. "I do want us to come out together, and I am ready to do it, but I don't want to pressure you. I'm more than willing to wait for you."

"Thanks." He pulled Liam back into a kiss. "Now, take off your shorts."

\---

The Hunters beat the Bruins. The Wolves had three days to recover from their celebration before they climbed back on their team jet and flew to Nova Scotia. 

Liam checked his pads for the third time. He checked his skates, again, a task made difficult by his chest and shoulders pads. "They're going to murder me out there, aren't they?"

Theo tied his skate. He was still naked from the waist up and Liam had to make himself look away. "If someone gave Holloway or Lahey the kind of beating you gave Frk what would we do to him?"

Liam chewed at his bottom lip. "I apologized, and I meant it. Think that will help?"

Stiles sat on the bench opposite them. "They'll be scrapping you off the ice by the second period, unless they're more focused on winning than hurting you. This is the final, after all."

"I've got your back," Theo assured him. Liam nodded. They bumped fists and finished getting dressed.

The game was rough for the Wolves. Plays didn't go like they were supposed to. Defensemen covered the wrong forwards, shots went wide, pucks got dropped, and goals Danny should have been able to catch flew past him. 

No one attempted to take a pound of Liam's flesh, but Frk still got his revenge. He scored a hat trick leaving the final score four to one.

The Wolves boarded their plane home with a fierce determination to win the next one.

\---

Liam shifted his weight from one foot to the other. The team was lined up in the hall leading to their arena. He could hear Panic! At The Disco playing The Greatest Show with only slightly altered lyrics to make it more hockey-ish. 

He looked around Danny towards the ice even though he knew he wouldn't be able to see the band. "I heard Brandon was wearing a jersey. Can you see which one?"

"Focus, Dunbar." The goalie rolled his eyes. "Last time he wore Alpha's."

Liam ignored the order to focus. "Who wears the mascot's jersey?"

Theo tapped his stick on Liam's helmet. "Fans of the team. Now focus. They have two wins to our one this series. I don't want to lose and have them be one win from The Cup because you have a fanboy crush."

Liam nodded. "You're right. Let's kick their asses."

\---

It was half way through the second period and neither team had scored. Liam crouched on Holloway's left watching the faceoff, ready to move. One of the Hunters crouched next to him. 

"I'm still pissed you got away with what you did to Frk," Lemieux said. "He said to drop it, taking The Cup would be revenge enough, but I think you deserve a beat down of your own."

Liam considered it a second before saying. "I probably do, but I'm not going to fight you." 

The referee dropped the puck and the play started. The Wolves got the puck, passing it quickly from player to player staying a second ahead of the Hunters every play. 

Liam came around the back of the net, a Hunter right behind him. He was going to try for a wrap around goal but they had him covered, so he passed to Holloway. 

He didn't know what hit him. Impact on his head, the boards were suddenly closer, touching his back, then he was on the ice, face down and on his knees. Someone knelt down and was talking.

"What?" The word bounced around the inside of his head like a bullet. He sat up and waited for the rink to stop spinning.

The medic spoke again. "Good. Can you stand?"

He gave a miniscule nod. A maroon and grey gloved hand appeared. He took it and was pulled to his feet. The rink heaved like a boat at sea. Another arm braced his back. "I've got you," Theo whispered. 

"What happened?" he asked as Nolan supported his other side.

"Lemieux hit you from behind with a spinning elbow to the head. He says it was an accident, but I saw his face," Theo grumbled.

Holloway left him at the bench passing him to Scott, but Theo stayed by his side all the way into the medical area and helped him to sit on the table. Scott something quiet and reassuring. Theo gave his shoulder a squeeze and promised to give Lemieux hell.

He nodded at them. It was a mistake. The liquid in his stomach made a reappearance. 

\---

The sight of Liam in pain filled Theo with a rage he couldn't describe. He knew he had to pay that prick back, but a throw down wouldn't do. This was the final. He would have to play it correctly. 

Chirping, trash talk, was as much a part of hockey as skating and supposed straight guys slapping each other on the ass. It was also an art. The league didn't allow cuss words, and he didn't allow himself to use homophobic or transphobic insults. It was demeaning to his community and lazy. His standards were higher.

He leaned into the faceoff. "That hit on Dunbar was the dirtiest thing I've seen since that bukaki video your sister made."

The puck dropped. Theo smiled at Lemieux and sent it to Stiles. They were halfway through the play when Lemieux slammed him into the boards and earned a double minor penalty for charging and boarding.

\---

Liam opened his closet and looked at his suits. He quickly found the one he wanted, a purple suit with a bright blue shirt and tie. A glance at the bed made him pause. Theo had a purple suit laid out on his bed.

"Does this make us too matchy-matchy?"

Theo glanced at the hanger in Liam's hand and gave a dismissive snort. "No." 

"You're sure?" Liam asked. 

Theo rolled his eyes. "They aren't even the same color. Mine is a rich dark purple. Yours is more of a mulberry bruise color, also our shirts, ties, pants and shoes aren't purple and don't match each other."

Liam nodded he was right. Theo had a white shirt with a black pants and tie. He enjoyed the sight of his boyfriend getting dressed. "I'm sorry I missed this last game."

Theo smiled. "I missed you too, but you were hurt."

"I was not hurt. I didn't need to miss out on two wins," Liam grumbled. 

He'd already complained to Theo, several times, about how he was fine before the end of the game but Dr. Delgado wouldn't let him get on the plane with the team. She gave him the choice of going to the hospital for a CT scan or staying with her so she could check his vitals throughout the night, but either way he would be missing the next game.

The doctor had just crossed her arms and said, "You've shown every early sign for a concussion, and I'm not letting you play until I know you're okay. You can fight me or you can get some rest. Which one do you think will get you on the ice faster?" 

"Still think you're ready to come out?" Theo asked pulling Liam back to the present.

Liam watched Theo button his shirt. "Yeah, but do you want to do it during the final?"

"No, of course not, I mean after. When you got hurt-" 

"I wasn't hurt," Liam interrupted.

Theo ignored him. "When you got hurt I couldn't even hold your hand, so if you really get hurt then it's happening, but otherwise we'll do it after the season."

"I wasn't hurt," Liam insisted again, "but if I do get hurt for real, then sure. Same for you by the way, if you get hurt I'm putting us."

Theo laughed. "Just don't beat up anyone." He easily dodged the t-shirts thrown at his head.

\---

The music stopped and the crowd went silent as the announcer spoke. "It's win or go home for the Hunters tonight in game six of the Stanley Cup Final. The score is tied at two with a minute fourth five left in the third."

"The Wolves have it. They're driving hard to the Hunters defensive zone. Raeken takes the shot. Off the post. Dunbar catches the rebound. Blocked by Bennington. Whitmore scores!"

The clock hit zero and the buzzer sounded at the same time as the howl they used to celebrate the goal. The Wolves emptied their bench. Players hugged, cheered and shouted their joy.

"That was a great play. Dunbar gets credit for the assist-"

The other announcer interrupted, his voice shocked. "Are Dunbar and Raeken kissing?"

"Uh… They are."

"I wonder if that will be a new tradition?"

\----

Half a dozen hockey players gathered in Stiles' living room. It wasn't an official team party, just a small get together. 

Scott showed off his new family photos. His favorite was his new baby wrapped up and laying in the bowl of The Stanley Cup, his daughter stood next to it and his twins kneeling in front of it. 

"Aawww," Stiles said, "little Tater Tot looks so comfortable."

"His name is Tate." Scott frowned.

Stiles sat in a chair with The Cup in front of him. "And if you don't think Uncle Stiles will be calling him Tater Tots his whole life, you don't know me." He poured an entire box of lucky charms into The Cup and added milk on top. 

"I can't believe you're eating out of that, so disrespectful," Jackson scoffed.

"People drink from it every year," Stile pointed out with his mouth full.

"Weren't you drinking out of it yesterday?" Theo asked.

"If you can't see the difference between Dom Pérignon and Lucky Charms that's your problem." He shook his head at his teammates.

"What are you doing with your turn tomorrow, Theo?" Scott asked.

Theo smiled. "Tomorrow Lord Stanley's Cup will be riding front and center with Liam and me on the Trevor Project's float at San Diego Pride."

"I can't believe you got approval to go to Pride with it," Stiles said. 

"Telling the only two out players they can't support kids not killing themselves would be a PR nightmare. They had to say yes." Theo sipped his beer.

"For my turn, in two days," Liam said, "I think I'll follow Jackson's lead and have a bottle of Dom, but I'll be sharing it with Theo." He didn't mention the ring hidden in his sock drawer that he would be slipping into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo said yes.


End file.
